


Capital Letters

by StarlightPhoenix



Series: Meet Me on the Battlefield [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Rarepair, my fics are becoming more and more niche its amazing i have any readers left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPhoenix/pseuds/StarlightPhoenix
Summary: There waswar,and there wasWar.
Relationships: Michael/War (Good Omens)
Series: Meet Me on the Battlefield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984702
Kudos: 7





	Capital Letters

There was  _ war, _ and there was  _ War. _

Michael knew the first one. 

It was part of her being, so deeply intertwined with her existence that she did not know who she would be without it. She was created with a sword in her hand, told that she would command armies across a battlefield. It was as much a part of her as her Grace and, later, the atoms that made her corporation. 

Millenia later, all she had was a broken promise. There was no war, no battle, and no answers. Nothing. 

_ Michael _ had nothing. 

And so, she turned to War. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt ever at a drabble, how exciting! If you're a returning reader, you can _probably_ tell who my favorite character is by now. If you're new, hello!
> 
> You can find me at [cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com](https://cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com/) for more Good Omens stuff! Come say hi, or just lurk around! 
> 
> I also have other Good Omens fics so you should check those out too!
> 
> And of course, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Especially since my fics are getting more and more niche, so it's super cool to hear if others liked them too!
> 
> (I think this AN is longer than the fic now)


End file.
